Pretty Guardian Trainer Moon: XY
by legoboy20
Summary: When Usagi is late to obtain her Starter Pokemon, she meets a mysterious talking Meowstic named Luna, who tells her she is the Pretty Guardian, Trainer Moon. Usagi and friends must travel across Kalos, protecting it, searching for the princess, and defeating the evil Dark Kingdom, while also aiming for the Kalos League! And who is this mysterious masked man with a Roserade?
1. The Awakening of Trainer Moon

"USAGI GET UP!" A voice yelled, almost shaking the entire house.

"Ah, I'm late!" cried a voice, as she shot up out of bed, her long, blonde hair flowing behind her. This is 14 year old, Usagi Tsukino. Today was the day that kids in Vaniville Town in the Kalos region got the chance to get their starter Pokémon from Professor Sycamore, the regional Pokémon professor. Usagi was supposed to get up early so she would get to Aquacorde Town, where the Pokémon would be given out, but as usual with her, she slept through her alarm, and probably her mother's yelling as well.

Usagi quickly got dressed, and rushed down stairs. She grabbed a piece of toast of off the counter, said goodbye to her mother, and ran out the door with the toast in her mouth. Usagi ran straight for Route 1, which was the way to Aquacorde Town. Route 1 wasn't very big, and didn't have many Pokémon living there, so it was rather safe for people who didn't have their own Pokémon.

Soon Usagi saw the entrance to Aquacorde but tripped over something before she got there. "Owie…" Usagi wined, "wait, what did I…" she questioned. She looked behind her and found a collapsed Pokémon, which resembled a white cat. "Ah! A Meowstic!" she exclaimed. She picked the psychic type up and cradled her in her arms, "I'm sorry Meowstic, I was in a hurry and didn't see you there, are you okay?" she asked, but then noticed something. Two bandages had been put on the cat's forehead in the shape of an X. Meowstic began to swipe at the bandages, "You want me to take it off? Okie Dokie!" Usagi gently pulled the bandages off, revealing a golden crescent moon mark. "A bald spot?" Usagi questioned. The Meowstic jumped out of Usagi arms and ran off into the trees surrounding the route. "Ah! I completely forgot about my starter!" Usagi realised, she got up and ran off to Aquacorde. The Meowstic sat in a tree, watching the blonde girl run off, "V, Artemis, I may have found her…"

* * *

Three girls stood at a booth run by two people, a blonde boy and a purple haired girl. One of the girls at the booth, had short blue hair, wore mostly blue clothing, and was shorter than the other two. The second had long raven hair and wore mainly red and purple, and the third was a tall brunette, wore green and pink. These girls were Ami Mizuno, Rei Hino, and Makoto Kino. They were Usagi's childhood friends, and were also getting their starter Pokémon. "It's time to choose your Pokémon" said the blonde boy, Dexio. The purple haired girl, Sina, released three Pokémon from their Poké Balls. One was a green and brown Pokémon which resembled a chipmunk or hedgehog, Chespin the Grass type. The second was a small yellow fox with red fluff sticking out of its ears, Fennekin the Fire type. The final Pokémon was a blue frog with a 'mane' of bubbles on its back and chest, Froakie the Water type. "Now pick one each!" Dexio told the girls.

"Shouldn't we wait for Usagi?" asked Ami.

"No way, if she misses out it's her fault for being late" Rei stated.

"Besides, there are only three Pokémon anyway…" added Makoto.

"I guess…" Ami conceded.

Rei reached forward and picked up Fennekin. "Well then, I choose Fennekin."

Makoto picked up Chespin, "I guess I'll pick this one then"

Finally, Ami picked up Froakie, "Hi there Froakie, you want to come with me then?" she asked the frog. "Froakie froa!" replied the Pokémon happily.

"I'M HERE!" a voice called out. The girls turned around to see Usagi rushing towards them.

"Usagi, you're late" said Rei.

"I know I'm sorry I woke up late, and then I tripped over a Meowstic…" Usagi explained.

Sina came up to Usagi, "Oh, are you here for a Pokémon too?" she asked.

"Yeah" replied Usagi.

"Um, well, sorry but there were only three starters…" Sina explained.

"What!? You mean I can't get a Pokémon?!" the blonde girl asked, beginning to tear up.

"Um, I'm afraid so…" said Sina.

"NOOO!" Usagi cried as she burst into tears.

* * *

Usagi, Ami, Rei, and Makoto walked back to Vaniville Town together, with Makoto trying to cheer Usagi up. When they reached town, the girls split up and headed to their own houses to get ready for their upcoming journeys, well, except for Usagi of course. Usagi sadly walked towards her house. She quietly entered, and went upstairs, passing the living room where her mother was watching a news story about some crime fighter named 'Trainer V'. She entered her room and slumped down on her bed. As she tried to go to sleep, the window opened, and a black and blue Poké Ball with a yellow crescent moon flew through the open window, and hit Usagi in the back, before rolling onto the bed. "What the…" Usagi said sitting up and turning around. She spotted the Poké Ball and picked it up.

"What's this doing here?" she wondered, "Is there anything in it I wonder?" She pressed the button on the ball and it opened, releasing a bright white beam, which formed into the form of a familiar cat-like Pokémon with a crescent moon mark. "Ah! The Meowstic with the bald-spot!" Usagi exclaimed.

"Uh, It's not a bald-spot, don't be rude" the Meowstic replied.

"You talked… A Pokémon talked…" Usagi said in disbelief.

"Yes, well, my name is Luna, and I've been looking for you for a long time, Usagi" stated Luna.

"Goodnight…" Usagi said, convinced she was dreaming.

"Usagi! This isn't a dream!" Luna told the girl.

When it was clear Usagi wasn't going to listen, the cat Pokémon sighed. "Alright then, I'll prove this isn't a dream! I have a gift for you, Usagi"

Luna jumped up and did a flip, causing a golden brooch to appear out of seemingly nowhere, and plopped down on the bed. Usagi opened one eye, and spotted the brooch, she picked it up and pinned it to her jacket. "It's so pretty! I can keep it?" Usagi asked.

"Usagi, listen. There have been many crimes taking place across Kalos, and the police can't handle it," Luna explained, "That is why you have been chosen as a Guardian.

Suddenly the brooch began to shine. "Luna, the brooch is shining!"

"Usagi, repeat after me, Moon Prism Power, Make Up" Luna instructed.

"Moon… Moon Prism Power, Make Up!" Usagi repeated.

A flash of light filled Usagi's bedroom. When the light faded, Usagi outfit had changed, she now wore a sailor uniform with a blue skirt and collar, and red bows on her front and back, and red boots. "Eh?! What is this!?" Usagi questioned.

"Usagi, you have become the Guardian, Trainer Moon" Luna stated.

"Trainer Moon?" Usagi asked.

"That's right, and you have a mission to protect the Kalos Region, and find our princess with our allies" Luna explained.

"Princess? Allies?"

"Yes, and I could be wrong, but I believe your friends, Ami, Rei, and Makoto, may be those allies"

"Really?"

Suddenly the red covers on Usagi's odangos began to glow and a voice came from them. "Froakie, Bubble!" Ah, someone help!" the voice exclaimed. Usagi gasped, "Oh no, that sounded like Ami!"

"Usagi, you must help your friends!"

"But Luna, I was late to get my starter, so I don't have a Pokémon!" Usagi responded.

Luna smirked, "You do now" she said, as she used Confusion to lift the Moon Ball of the bed and into Usagi's hands.

"Let's get em!" said Luna.

Usagi nodded, "Right!"

* * *

"Fennekin, use Ember!"

"Chespin, Vine Whip!"

Froakie, Water Pulse!"

Ami, Rei, and Makoto had met up after preparing for their journey, and where immediately attacked by a group of angry Mightyena and their blonde haired male trainer. They were trying their best to hold them back, but they're Pokémon were quickly tiring.

"They can't last much longer!" stated Ami.

"What are we supposed to do? Those things are too strong!" replied Makoto.

All of the Mightyena fired Dark Pulse's at the Kalos starter Pokémon, sending them flying towards their trainers. The trainer ordered the Dark type Pokémon to turn to the female trainers and began to charge another Dark Pulse. The girls flinched and looked away, ready to feel the pain of the attack.

"Luna, Light Screen!" a voice commanded. A glowing barrier appeared between the Mightyena and the girls, blocking the Dark Pulse.

"Huh?" all three girls said at once. They turned to see a girl in a sailor suit standing on the roof of a nearby house, with a Meowstic.

"Who's there!" the man questioned.

"I am the Pretty Guardian in a Sailor Suit, I am Trainer Moon!" Trainer Moon announced, "and the name of the Moon, I will punish you!"

"Foolish girl, you cannot defeat Jadeite of the Dark Kingdom, Mightyena, Crunch!" the man ordered.

"Luna, Signal Beam!" Trainer Moon instructed.

"Meow!" cried Luna as she fired a beam of light at the dog Pokémon, knocking them out with the super effective attack. "Trainer Moon, now!"

Trainer Moon removed her tiara from her head, and aimed at Jadeite. "Moon Tiara… Action!" She threw the tiara towards Jadeite, but her teleported out of the way just in time.

"Nice try, but you'll have to do better than that. Magmar, go!" Jadeite exclaimed, as he released his Magmar. "Magmar, use Flamethrower on those girls."

The Fire type turned and faced Ami, Rei, and Makoto, and fired a stream of fire from its mouth.

"No! Luna, block it with Light Screen, quick!" Trainer Moon commanded. Luna quickly jumped in front of the girls and created another Light Screen. The barrier blocked some of the attack, but some of it got through. The girls cried out in terror, before glowing symbols appeared on their foreheads. A blue symbol resembling a female symbol but with a heart instead of a circle appeared on Ami's head, a red Male symbol appeared on Rei's, and what looked like a green 2 and 4 combined appeared on Makoto's.

"I knew it!" exclaimed Luna. The girls gasped at the Pokémon's ability to speak. "I'll explain later, but for now, take these!" said the cat Pokémon, as blue, red, and green pens with the same symbols appeared in front of the girls. "Grab them and shout the first phrase that comes into your head when you touch them!"

Not questioning the Psychic type, the girls grabbed the pens and called out what first popped into their minds.

"Mercury Power!"

"Mars Power!"

"Jupiter Power!"

"Make Up!" they all finished together.

Flashes of blue, red, and green shone, and faded, revealing the girls, now in similar outfits to Trainer Moon. Ami's had two shades of blue, Rei's had red and purple, while Makoto's was green and pink.

"What?!" Jadeite exclaimed in confusion.

"Use Psybeam!" Trainer Moon cried, taking the chance while Jadeite was distracted. Luna fired a multi-coloured beam of energy at Jadeite, knocking him down. Luna then proceeded to hold him in place with Confusion.

Meanwhile, Ami and Makoto managed to defeat Magmar using Froakie and Chespin.

"Why did you attack these girls?!" Interrogated Trainer Moon.

Jadeite growled, "I was ordered to collect their energy" he stated.

"By who?" questioned Luna.

"Why would I tell you? I would rather die than tell you!" he retorted.

"That can be arranged" Luna replied coldly.

Unnoticed by the girls and cat Pokémon, Magmar began to stir and forced itself to stand up. It noticed it's boss in a bad position and quickly used Feint Attack on the Pokémon restraining its master. The attack caused Luna to lose focus and let go of Jadeite. Taking the chance, he teleported onto a roof, recalled Magmar and the Mightyena, and teleported away.

"Damn, he got away…" muttered Rei.

"That doesn't matter for now, at least you three are okay" Luna replied.

"That reminds me. Cat. Explain. Now" ordered Makoto.

"A-ah, well, yes, I guess you do need an explanation" replied the cat Pokémon. "My name is Luna, and I came here looking for the four of you" she stated.

"Us four? As Trainer Moon as well?" asked Ami.

"Yes, she was only awoken as a Guardian today as well" Luna explained, "and you may be surprised to find out who she really is."

"Huh?" the three confused girls said at once.

"Go ahead" Luna said, looking towards Trainer Moon.

Trainer Moon tried to think away her transformation, which worked. When the bright light disappeared, where the trainer of the Moon once stood, Usagi now was.

"Usagi!?" the three girls exclaimed.

"Heh heh, hey guys…" Usagi greeted nervously.

* * *

 **So I decided to do my first crossover fic with my two favourite series at the moment, Pokémon and Sailor Moon. With the story, the regions that Usagi and friends visit will go in reverse order. So the Dark Kingdom arc will take place in Kalos, Black Moon in Unova, Infinity in Sinnoh, etc. Minako will be introduced later, more than likely in Lumiose City. I have an idea of which Pokémon I want each Senshi/Guardian to catch, but if you have any suggestions, please share them, (preferably ones that you think would fit with each Senshi). Also, my other two fanfics will continue at some point, I'm maybe about half way through writing the next chapters for both, but I really have no idea when I'll finish them.**


	2. Travelling Route 2

Luna had explained what was going on to the girls, and they had accepted the truth, though Rei took a little more work to convince. Usagi had managed to get back to Aquacorde Town in time to get a Pokédex from Sina and Dexio. So now the girls could begin their journey together, though there was a bit more to said journey than they had originally planned.

The group had arrived at Route 2 and had begun looking for Pokemon to catch. "Ugh, my feet hurt..." whined Usagi.

"We're only on the Route 2!" said Rei, "You knew Pokemon journeys include walking, right?"

"I did but still..." Usagi replied.

"Hey, what's that?" Makoto questioned, pointing towards the nearby river. A small, round, blue Pokemon sat near the water happily. Ami pulled out her Pokédex and scanned the Pokemon.

" _Azurill, the Polka Dot Pokemon. Azurill is a Normal and Fairy Type Pokémon. It swings its large, nutrient-filled tail around to fight opponents bigger than itself"_ stated the device.

"Ami! You should try to catch it!" said Usagi.

"Huh?"

"Yeah! It looks like it fits you perfectly!" Usagi explained.

"Well, okay... Froakie, go!" Ami exclaimed. The blue frog appeared in front of his trainer and got into a battle stance. "Use Bubble!"

Froakie fired a barrage of bubbles at the unsuspecting Azurill. The Normal/Fairy type was hit and rolled backwards before it stopped itself with its tail. It then fired a jet of water back at Froakie, which he avoided easily.

"Use Quick Attack!" instructed Ami. Froakie ran so quickly he almost disappeared and tackled the Azurill down. Ami pulled out an empty Poke Ball and threw it "Poke Ball, go!"

The Polka Dot Pokemon was absorbed into the ball and it began to shake. After three shakes, it stopped and a dinging sound was heard. "I did it..."

"You did it Ami! You did it!" Usagi cheered.

"Congrats Ami!" congratulated Makoto

"Thanks everyone" Ami replied.

* * *

As the group continued along the route, they came across a small, brown, rabbit-like Pokemon.

" _Buneary, the Rabbit Pokemon. Buneary is a Normal Type Pokemon. When it senses danger, it perks up its ears. On cold nights, it sleeps with its head tucked into its fur"_ stated the Pokédex.

"IT'S SO CUTE!" cried Usagi, "Luna! Help me catch it!"

"Okay..." replied the Meowstic, and got ready to battle.

"Use Signal Beam!" Usagi commanded. Luna fired the beam but Buneary avoided by using Quick Attack, and tackled Luna hard.

"Ah! Luna! Uh, use Scratch!"

Luna charged at the Buneary with her claws glowing white. Buneary began charging as well, but its ears were glowing instead. The Pokémon's attacks collided, and the two started hitting at each other with Scratch and Pound attacks.

The two were beginning to get tired now, and they were slowing down. "Luna, Confusion!" Luna's eyes glowed blue and Buneary began glowing the same blue, which stopped it from moving. Usagi grabbed a Poke Ball from her bag, and she threw it at the Normal Type. "Go Poke Ball!"

Buneary was pulled inside, and tried to get out, but it eventually gave up and the ball stopped wobbling.

"Yes! I caught it!" cheered Usagi, jumping up and down. "Thanks Luna!" Usagi thanked, and hugged the Psychic Type. "Usagi... I can't b-breath..." Luna struggled to say.

* * *

As the girls continued on their way along Route 2, they eventually came an opening in the trees, the entrance to Santalune Forest. As they approached, they noticed a boy with a brown, racoon-like Pokémon.

"Ami, what's that Pokémon?" Usagi questioned, pointing at the boys Pokémon.

"It's a Zigzagoon, a Normal type" the bluenette answered. Hearing voices, the boy turned and saw the group of four girls approaching. The first one he met eyes with was Makoto. A grin coming to his face, he started running towards Makoto, with Zigzagoon running behind. When he arrived in front of them, he pointed at the brunette.

"When two Trainers' eyes meet, a Pokémon Battle must begin!" the boy announced, "So, will you battle me?" he asked, still pointing at Mako. A grin came to her face as well, "All right then, you're on!" she replied, grabbing Chespin's Poké Ball from her belt. She threw the sphere, releasing the Spiny Nut Pokémon inside. "Ready for our first battle, Chespin?" she asked. Chespin turned to her and nodded, "Ches!"

The Zigzagoon ran out in front of its Trainer, ready for battle. Ami stood to the side, acting as the referee. "This battle between Makoto and… uhh… sorry, what's your name?" she asked, realising she had no idea what this kid's name was. "It's Austin!" he replied.

"Okay, this battle between Makoto and Austin, begins now, only one Pokémon each! Go!" she cried, announcing the beginning of the battle.

"Zigzagoon, use Tackle!" Austin ordered, the Tiny Racoon Pokémon charged at Chespin in a zigzag-like pattern, too fast for Chespin to react. Zigzagoon slammed into Chespin, sending him rolling backwards.

"Chespin, turn that rolling into a Rollout!" Makoto ordered. Chespin did as he was told, tucking himself into a ball shape, and steered himself around back at Zigzagoon. He quickly sped up as he rolled towards the normal type, and slammed into it hard, sending the racoon flying backwards. Zigzagoon landed with a thud, but shakily managed to get back up.

"Ahh! Quick, use Pin Missile!" cried Austin. Zigzagoon's fur went stiff, before it glowed white and shot sharp needles towards Chespin, hitting the Spiny Nut with super effective damage. "Now, use Headbutt!"

Zigzagoon sped towards the dazed Chespin, ready to slam into him, but Mako had other plans. "Chespin, use Vine Whip on the ground to dodge!"

Two green vines came out of the sides of Chespin neck, and slammed into the ground, propelling him upwards, completely avoiding Zigzagoon's attack. "Now, finish it with Tackle!" ordered Makoto. As Chespin fell back towards the ground, he managed to move himself to head right towards Zigzagoon, slamming into it hard. Zigzagoon was sent flying, slamming into a nearby tree and collapsing, knocked out with swirls replacing it's eyes.

"Ah! Zigzagoon!" cried Austin, running towards his fainted Pokémon. The Youngster quickly made sure his partner was okay, before recalling it back to it's Poke Ball. He then walked over to Makoto, holding out her prize money. "Great job, here's your prize money".

"Prize money?" Mako questioned.

"Yeah, in Trainer battles, whoever wins gets a bit of prize money from the loser, so here yah go" Austin explained.

"Oh, well, thanks I guess" the brunette replied, accepting the money from the boy's hand.

"Well, I've gotta go get Zigzagoon healed up, so see ya!" said the boy, before running towards Aquacorde Town.

"You were amazing Mako!" Usagi congratulated.

"Heh, thanks Usagi"

"You were great Mako" Ami stated, "Now, if we keep going, we should get to Santalune Forest soon"

"Great, let's go then! Come on Luna!" Usagi exclaimed, grapping Luna by the paw, and running off, dragging the poor Pokémon behind her.

"U-Usagi! Wait up!" Rei cried, as she and the others chased after her, towards their destination, Santalune Forest.

* * *

 **At this point, I'm not even going to explain why this is took so long to update, because it's the same as every other chapter I've uploaded. Anyway, Usagi and Ami caught Buneary and Azurill, and Rei and Mako should have captures next chapter. Minako will come at some point, not for a bit though (even if she is my favourite of the Inner Senshi), she'll probably show up in Lumiose City. But, until next time, goodbye!**


End file.
